Have you ever kissed someone?
by SS Killroze
Summary: Sonic and Blaze have an awkward conversation coming from Sonic's question. The two then confess some things to each other that only enhances and strengthens their affection for each other.


**Confessions and Kisses**

**Picture credit: mamarocket (deviantArt)**

**Please enjoy, I really take my time getting to the point in this, so please enjoy our awkward couple be awkward. Please leave reviews to help me become better and deliver better stories to you guys aboard the SS Killroze.**

**Note: I use the '~' symbol to enunciate speech trailing off thoughtfully as if your thoughts took over as you were talking.**

**/-/-/-/**

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Blaze was taken aback by Sonic's question, and for a few moments she couldn't find the appropriate words to say, thus her mind just drew a blank. She let her feet dangle off the side of the tiled roof and she cast her surprised, shy eyes to the grassy ground below. "I have not. You should know more than anyone that I wasn't exactly the "social type" until I met you…" Blaze admitted shyly while enunciating the words 'social type' with her fingers as quotations. She gently bit her bottom lip nervously and then shot her gaze around to find something dawdling to look at.

Beside her Sonic let out a soft chuckle, "Oh right~…"

Things got awkwardly quiet as the two looked around aimlessly at nothing in particular. The warm afternoon sun basked everything in a red-orange glow as it made its journey beneath the horizon. The quip chirps of the evening birds and the gentle buzzing of zipping dragonflies permeated the still air. The bucolic scenery of Blaze's garden was tranquil and gave much to admire.

Sonic cursed himself internally for asking such a personal, private question like that to a girl; Blaze of all people. Blaze fought her internal insecurities as she thought of ways to revitalize the conversation despite her lips rebelling against her. Her eyes darted to the right to put Sonic into her peripheral vision. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation from all the tension. The air was still and quiet as if the garden was holding it's breath, patiently awaiting her move.

"Ha-Have you ever kissed someone before?" Blaze finally asked back, she slightly turned towards him to look at him from the side, her mouth feeling a little dry. She was particularly curious to his answer as well. She always figured that since he was so cool that he would be the _Casanova_ type.

Sonic could have let out a huge, exasperated sigh of relief, but he chuckled instead and smirked. "Nah, not at all." He said with a smile as he began to reminisce.

Blaze looked at him completely surprised. _He must be lying, there is in no world where Sonic T. Hedgehog would had not kissed a girl before. Not with as much popularity with the women that he has or as much tantalizing charm that he possess_. "None, are you telling the truth?" She then asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't lie to you Blaze." He smiled at her. She continued to look at him with skepticism twinkling in her golden eyes. "What? Don't you trust me Blaze?" Sonic then said with a playful tone of hurt in his voice. He then kicked his feet as they hung from the roof. He stole a glance at Blaze to catch her peering at him secretly from the side, a cute blush emblazed upon her cheeks, and a sprinkle of endearment residing in her eyes gold.

"N- Not even that Amy Rose girl that proclaims that she is your girlfriend?" Blaze inquired further, she couldn't take her eyes off of him for a second. It was as though she was transfixed, like she just came across a glorious treasure that has not been soiled by the likes of a fangirl, and she felt as if… perhaps… she had a blossoming chance. Her heart became effervescent and suddenly she felt a warm, bubbly feeling flood her gut. All of these blooming feelings tickled a smile on her face.

"No! Definitely **NOT **her!" Sonic chuckled and shook his head, "No, never, ever, ever!" Sonic chuckled again while he motioned an 'x' with his arms. The two laughed for a moment, and as they settled down Sonic smirked and looked at her again. "Why?"

Blaze turned her head and stared at the pond on the left side of the house they sat on top of. "I- I was just wondering…" She let out a barely audible sigh and slowly-soon the air grew still again. Finally after a couple of seconds of silence Sonic peeked at her, despite him cursing himself for asking such an audacious question just moments before he decided to ask another one. _Will I ever learn?_ Sonic shook his head.

"Would you kiss me?" Sonic asked softly out of the blue.

Blaze's eyes widened and she froze, petrified by his question. _Would you kiss me?_ That question echoed in her head so much that she thought her brain must've stopped working. She didn't say a word for at least thirty seconds until Sonic noticed her discomfort and scratched behind his head nervously… again regretting being so bold with his questions regarding Blaze.

"I- I'm sorry that just came out of nowhere. I'm sorry- ignore that… So umm-."

Blaze flashed a look at him accompanied by a shy smile before returning her gaze on her feet. "No it's alright Sonic. It's not a bad question… it's definitely not an unpleasant thought either..." She said, her words trailing off. She moved her toes in whatever which way and saw Sonic doing the same, mimicking her. She looked at him and giggled and he giggled back.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long second, a link between them strengthened. Blaze smiled as she swam in the green depths of Sonic's tinsel, green eyes. And he smiled in bliss as he gazed up on Blaze's piercing gold pools… a twinkle of happiness shown in her eyes. Suddenly they both broke their tethered gaze and looked away shyly, Blaze biting her lip and Sonic rubbing his nose idly.

Sonic leaned back on his arms and looked at his feet as he held them up for him to see. He wiggled his toes momentarily before talking again. For some reason he felt braver now, he felt as though he could ask the deep, adventurous questions that sometimes threatened to leap from his mind to his tongue. "I would kiss you if you asked- I mean… if you wanted me to…er… " Sonic's cheeks were burning bright red, and it wasn't from the lovely sunset either.

Blaze blushed deeper, she watched Sonic from the corner of her eye. _He would kiss me? Me, out of all people? _ "Why would you kiss me?" Blaze finally let out slowly. She felt as though her question was legitimate and relevant, but then again, do people kiss for reasons? Is there some ulterior motive for kissing besides simply affection? Do people kiss to show emotion? To… To _share_ emotion? As if how they felt were a message and to exchange that affectionate message of love you must kiss?

Sonic rubbed his nose as he pondered the question since he really didn't expect her to come back with that question. "Oh wow, you really got me there Blaze." He chuckled, but soon came up with an answer.

Blaze frantically shook her head and hands, "No, no, no, you don't have to answer it I- I was just thinking aloud-" Sonic turned to her and gave her a nice smile and she stopped talking abruptly, entranced by his smile.

"No, no it's okay that was a good question." He then turned back to his feet and wiggled his toes some more. "Well… honestly, I would kiss you because, well… I think you're pretty… _a lot actually_ and you're totally rad and, er…" Sonic started to trail off, he knew what he wanted to say, but he was unsure how she would react to it. He just hoped that she doesn't find him lame for not being able to put his feelings into adequate words. He stole a glance at her and found that she was looking at him more intently now, her mouth slightly agape.

Her beautiful, chatoyant eyes begged him to continue. Her ears was poised to catch the tiniest vibration in his voice box; she desperately wanted to hear what he wanted to say. Her heart raced as he began to confess his feelings. Her breaths were silent yet she breathed heavily as she took in his words. Her heart felt as though it was trying to fly, its wings needed only Sonic's lackluster, confessionary words to encourage its flight. She leaned in slightly. She felt slightly awkward at the fact of how much his words swayed her fluttering mind. His face and smile and awkwardness made her smile. His voice on top of which his confession rode made her feel high with an emotion she was alien to. She kept her intense gaze on him as he continued.

"I would kiss you because well, I think you're a wonderful lady, an awesome teammate that I can always count on no matter the danger, and I, uh, well you can say… that I like you… a lot! - and stuff…" He trailed off again and looked off to the side at a tree which grew from the edge of a pond. "I- I- I mean-" Sonic nervously smirked and rubbed his nose again. _Oh that was real smooth, hedgehog. Real smooth… _"Y-You're just the most amazing girl I ever had the chance to meet…" Sonic finished. He looked at her and noticed just how invested she was in what he bunglingly just said.

Blaze subconsciously scooted closer to him. Her ears ate up every word that left his lips, and her mind greedily absorbed the meanings and emotions behind his words. She knew that he wasn't inherently prolific with his vocabulary, but the heart-tendering feeling was still there regardless of what elementary word he used. This genuine affection towards her lit a grand flame within her soul and she savored the glorious feeling of its warm, gentle flames. Never before had she listened or had someone regard her so highly and so lovingly. So she kept closing the gap between them.

Her eyes gazed upon him fondly with a new perspective on him as she realized exactly what he meant to say. Sonic turned his head back to the front so she desisted her scooting and then tore her gaze of admiration away. She looked around awkwardly before resting her eyes back to her feet. Albeit, no matter what, she couldn't control the blissful smile and blooming blush that was now present on her face.

"Do you really mean all that you say, Sonic?" her words came out merely a whisper. She opened her mouth as though she meant to say more, but she closed it again and bit her bottom lip softly.

Sonic looked to her and blushed at her tone, but smirked while he wriggled his toes. "I told yah I wouldn't lie to you Blaze, I mean what I say." Blaze's smile only grew bigger, but she did not say a word after what he said.

The sounds of the birds permeated the silence between them as Blaze thought about what he said. Her eyes, now filled with that same delicate flame that alit her soul, slowly found its way back on Sonic's body. She watched him while he watched the koi fish below that swam elegantly in the pond. She looked dearly at him: at his face, his quills… she stared at him as though she was trying to read his mind, or as though she was admiring an artful masterpiece. The birds, the buzzing of dragonfly wings, and the bubbly sounds of the lake gave Blaze an atmosphere of euphoria, and that coupled with Sonic's beautiful, awkward words gave Blaze the greatest feeling she could ever hope to achieve. With the warm sunset setting ablaze her fur, she then demurely asks, "W-What if I told you that I really liked you- too…?"

Sonic blushed and darted his eyes towards her in shock, but then his eyes dashed back at the tree off to his right. "You're just saying that because I said it, and you don't wanna come off as rude…" Sonic assumed, but within his heart he hoped that what she said is true as well. He could feel his heart flutter as it does whenever he see Blaze. His heart, like a million trapped butterflies, yearned for the heavens. He desisted and listened intently on her next words.

"No Sonic, I will never deceive you like that… I mean, what I say… Um, Sonic, may I confess myself to you?" She started nervously. Her tail twitched anxiously and her ears was so hot that it could light a fire. 'Calm down down there!' The heart would've said to it's body-mates below. But the fluttering butterflies would of took no heed and shouted 'No way!' And kept fluttering. The stomach, not wanting a confrontation, kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"Sure thing, go right ahead." Sonic said back. His heart skipped a beat as if it were scared of the hoard of butterflies that flew about in his belly.

Blaze gathered the words that flowed erratically in her head and she tried to make sense of it. Hopefully he will then, too, understand how she feels. "You fixed me Sonic…" She started softly. He looked at her bemusedly, so she continued. "You fixed me when I didn't believe in myself. You helped me recognize my true self, in a way- I mean…" Blaze shook her head in frustration as she tried her best to make sense of the thoughts that jumped on her tongue. Bafflingly, she started to sound like Sonic. She closed her eyes tight and resumed.

"I mean… When we first met I was infuriated by your interruption regarding me getting my emeralds back. Of course now I know that you only wished to aid me in my retrieval of my emeralds, but I fought you despite your intentions." She referred back to the events that happened of Rush, and Sonic chuckled as he too remembered. "Yet you still only wanted to help me… I was anti-social, I still am in some regard…" She chuckled nervously and looked down into her lap at her hands as she started to think back to all the times she lost opportunities to make new friends or improve situations, but her contempt for others kept her from interacting chummily with anyone. "You taught me how to put trust in friends and to rely on others if needed." Blaze held out her hands and looked upon them. "You taught me how my flames are indeed gifts- tools to help people with- not a weapon for destruction, and not a curse for hurting…" _Even though they can be those things. _

Blaze opened up her left hand and held it up higher than her right. She then ushered a soft, small flame, in her palm it pulsed like a heart would, full of energy and life. "You helped me to help myself… to become the strong, young woman I am today." She looked to him, her flame lighting her face; its blaze lighting her golden eyes like the bombastic, colorful aftermath of the finale of a fireworks show. "And I thank you- you probably do not realize just how important you are to me, Sonic…" She blinks, "But I think you're the most important person in my life, and I never want to lose you."

Sonic stared at her with his eyes of green that glistened slightly with emotion. He was absolutely astounded by her words. He thought he was just being nice- being a good friend, he didn't think it had meant so much to his lavender friend. "I-I never knew, I-"

"Well now you know." Blaze giggled lightheartedly and Sonic just stared at her with a grin of happiness. He then looked away from her and scratched lightly behind his head.

"Heh, made my confession sound like crap compared to yours." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Perhaps… ,but I knew what you meant to say- what your heart meant to pour out… and that's all that matters to me..." Blaze murmured out. The sunlight behind them slowly faded away into violets and indigos, streaks of violet painted the sky of indigo; the stars readied their dance in the sky.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me Blaze, I am honored." Sonic said smiling to her.

"As am I Sonic..." Blaze looked at him with an amorous smile on her face.

All grew quiet once more, but was soon broken by the songs of the crickets singing to each other and the occasional croak of the frog. The buzzing of insects in the trees softly sang out in chorus, and the wind accompanied its tune with whispering hymns as it flowed around the tree branches. The two that sat peacefully and blissfully upon the tiled roof before the beautiful sunset, and enjoyed the serenity of the scenery and atmosphere around them. Sighs of bliss escaped their lips; their minds at unrest,… It wasn't in stress- no, it was the emotion that coursed through their minds like rapids. Together, unknowing of the other, their souls coursed down the rapids with somewhat difficulty because Sonic, nor Blaze, had ever told something so precious and personal to anyone before in their lives. And to make it even more difficult they were introduced to something called love. Although they were both inexperienced in it, they grasped it and took hold to it like a vise; their souls not wanting to let go.

Sonic smirked once more, his audacity starting back up again as he asked Blaze another bold question.

"So that is a yes that you will kiss me?" Sonic asked, looking at her quickly then back out at the side.

"Are you asking?" Blaze asked back, her eyes darted to Sonic, her heartbeat quickening, and a blush deeper than the hue of a rose gathered warmly on her face.

"I've never kissed anyone before…" Sonic reiterated.

"I never kissed anyone before either." Blaze responded.

Sonic looked to her, chuckled, and scooted closer to her, and she scooted closer to him. Their heartbeats quickening with each inch closer they become; their minds igniting with anticipation.

"Will you kiss me now- then?" Blaze let out softly.

"Yes…" He said back, his voice merely a whisper.

Blaze and Sonic looked into each other's eyes, and Blaze began to blink rapidly as she absorbed just how handsome Sonic is from just inches away. Sonic slowly moved his hand to hers, she responded by slowly intertwining her fingers with his. The two gasped and Blaze inched just a bit closer. Sonic shivered a short shiver of excitement which was felt by Blaze and she bit her lip in anticipation. Blaze's heart sped up as their extremely close proximity sent her mind ablaze.

With her free hand she gently touched Sonic's face as she looked into his eyes. She then lightly stroked Sonic's cheek by the thumb and as did Sonic to her face. Blush was heavy on their faces as they inched closer to each other, their lips centimeters apart. Their eyes slowly closed… Their heads slightly tilt…

_**Less than a second their lips touched, and thusly the word ethereal needs a new definition for the feeling they felt.**_

Emotion and ecstasy exuded from that one spectacular kiss the moment their lips made contact. Sonic's and Blaze's minds exploded like firecrackers on the Fourth of July. Bliss would be one way to explain how they were feeling, euphoria would be another, even heavenly as their hearts soared and minds transcended. Sonic's mind ignited with Blaze's fire of passion and Blaze's soul felt uplifted by Sonic's genuine affection. Oh, how if the world were to stand still right now they both would agree that now would be the most perfect time. As their kiss progressed, the Sonic and Blaze's hearts fluttered like a million butterflies, and they began to smile gingerly through the kiss. The kiss slowly ended by the two, once their lips parted their eyes locked on each other, their hearts going a mile a minute. The two breathed deeply as they thought about what they have just started, how their relationship will blossom into something so great.

They looked into each other's eyes once more with a new light blazing in both pools of gold and green. And in unison they breathed out, barely a whisper.

_"So that's how a kiss feels like…"_


End file.
